Šablona:PowerDetails
} |Barrier = } |ME2 = Barrier |ME = Barrier |#Default = Barrier}} |Charge = Charge |Dominate = Dominate |Pull = Pull |Reave = Reave |Shockwave = Shockwave |Singularity = } |ME2 = Singularity |ME = Singularity |#Default = Singularity}} |Slam = Slam |Throw = } |ME2 = Throw |ME = Throw |#Default = Throw}} |Warp = } |ME2 = Warp |ME = Warp |#Default = Warp}} |Stasis = } |ME2 = Stasis |ME = Stasis |#Default = Stasis}} |Warp Ammo = Warp Ammo |AI Hacking = } |ME2 = AI Hacking |ME = AI Hacking |#Default = AI Hacking}} |Combat Drone = Combat Drone |Cryo Blast = Cryo Blast |Energy Drain = Energy Drain |Geth Shield Boost = Geth Shield Boost |Shield Boost = Shield Boost |Incinerate = Incinerate |Neural Shock = } |ME2 = Neural Shock |ME = Neural Shock |#Default = Neural Shock}} |Overload = } |ME2 = Overload |ME = Overload |#Default = Overload}} |Tactical Cloak = Tactical Cloak |Tech Armor = Tech Armor |Adrenaline Rush = Adrenaline Rush |Concussive Shot = Concussive Shot |Fortification = Fortification |Inferno Grenade = Inferno Grenade |Cryo Ammo = Cryo Ammo |Disruptor Ammo = Disruptor Ammo |Incendiary Ammo = Incendiary Ammo |Armor Piercing Ammo = Armor Piercing Ammo |Shredder Ammo = Shredder Ammo |Basic Armor = Basic Armor |Tactical Armor = Tactical Armor |Pistols = Pistols |Marksman = Marksman |Shotguns = Shotguns |Carnage = Carnage |Assault Rifles = Assault Rifles |Overkill = Overkill |Sniper Rifles = Sniper Rifles |Assassination = Assassination |Combat Armor = Combat Armor |First Aid = First Aid |Assault Training = Assault Training |Adrenaline Burst = Adrenaline Burst |Fitness = Fitness |Immunity = Immunity |Lift = Lift |Decryption = Decryption |Sabotage = Sabotage |Hacking = Hacking |Electronics = Electronics |Damping = Damping |Medicine = Medicine |Combat Mastery = Combat Mastery |Assault Mastery = Assault Mastery |Defender = Defender |Tech Mastery = Tech Mastery |Biotic Mastery = Biotic Mastery |Operative = Operative |Turian Rebel = Turian Rebel |Krogan Berserker = Krogan Berserker |Subject Zero = Subject Zero |Cerberus Operative = Cerberus Operative |Master Thief = Master Thief |Geth Infiltrator = Geth Infiltrator |Cerberus Officer = Cerberus Officer |Salarian Scientist = Salarian Scientist |Ardat-Yakshi = Ardat-Yakshi |Asari Justicar = Asari Justicar |Quarian Machinist = Quarian Machinist |Drell Assassin = Drell Assassin |Mercenary Veteran = Mercenary Veteran |Asari Scientist = Asari Scientist |Shadow Strike = Shadow Strike |Flashbang Grenade = Flashbang Grenade |None = None |#Default = } | } }} }} | | } |Barrier |Charge |Dominate |Pull |Reave |Shockwave |Lift |Slam |Throw |Warp |Stasis |Warp Ammo |Singularity = Category:Biotics |AI Hacking |Combat Drone |Cryo Blast |Energy Drain |Geth Shield Boost |Shield Boost |Incinerate |Neural Shock |Overload |Tech Armor |Decryption |Sabotage |Hacking |Electronics |Damping |Tactical Cloak = Category:Tech }} }} The template returns the Schopnosti icon with the link to its relevant page beside it. Also categorize the powers to Biotic or Tech categories based on the power. Usage Examples Will return: If a power does not yet exist in the list, a generic "class power" image is used, with no link, e.g.: Will return: